Grape Juice
by Its Just a Cow
Summary: You what sucks? Dying. You what also sucks? Being unexpectedly reborn to restart a new life without your consent. And you know what even sucks more? Being reborn as the lowest ranked character in a series that fans despised. And all of this just happened to me in a nice three packaged bundle. I love life. OC Self-Insert.


**Summary: So, I heard that a lot of people don't like Mineta. So, I decided to have a weirdo be placed in his body instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the godly piece that is My Hero Academia. The manga and anime are all owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Any references presented here are all owned by their original creators.**

 **A warning to all who reads this:** This story was written mainly for fun and laughs. Since you know who we're focusing on. I mean at this point, the character is already a joke.

 **Side note -** The cover image was created by me.

* * *

 **Grape Juice**

 **Chapter 1: Reincarnation…Really?**

 **Minoru Mineta: Origin?**

An impulse, almost like static, jolted me awake from a previous nap of some sorts. The memories that alerted me out of my slumber were misty at best but not completely forgotten, like trying to see through a dense fog.

Like all memories, it takes time to slowly recollect itself. So that'll wait.

Now that I think about it…I don't remember taking a nap in the first place. If I did, I would have been lightly stirred awake as I lazily lay on my covers than the actual pillow itself. I even have my phone nearby from dozing off watching a video and not finishing halfway before dropping dead like a fly.

That's weird, it should be afternoon by now and yet the lights appeared to be on. How strange, I never turn the lights on less there's a lack of sunlight outside, _and summers coming up!_

Did I really sleep that long? No, grandma would call me to dinner by now. And nobody turns on the lights in my room besides myself since they'll out or busy downsides. So that's out of the picture.

You know what? I'll just get off my lazy ass and investigate.

So, I lift myself up to get off my bed and look at **WHAT IN THE ACTUAL BLUE HELL I'M I LOOKING AT?!**

The moment I turn my head to a slight left, my whole entire view is now engulfed with a huge poster of…Mt Lady's tight ass? It was even right next to my bed where the wall is as I start to realise there's a lot of adult theme posters and books, including manga here. Like **a lot**. Enough to be concerning seeing how it surrounds me like a collection as if this is something to be proud of.

The fuck, even figurines?! What is all this virgin otaku junk doing in my room of all places? And I just got out of my god damn bed!

Wait, my bed?

...

...

…

This isn't my bed.

This isn't even my room. At this point, I'm pretty sure this isn't my house either.

I know my house for my entire life, not to brag, but I have almost eidetic memory what it should look like and what it shouldn't. And this is not my house, so where exactly am I?

Have I been kidnapped? No, that'll be unlikely seeing how I'm not restrained or put into a secured area like a lab rat ready to be injected.

Maybe I'm in the Matrix? No, the main point of the Matrix is to make you _believe_ it's the real world, not be suspicious of it. Isn't that one of the main rules in creating simulation type movies?

Or, this is all just a lucid dream and I was never awake? This room doesn't have that hazy atmosphere you see when in a dream state, so no. Besides, from how inexperienced I am, I probably already be up by now from the slightest excitement.

I'm still getting no way contemplating like an old philosopher.

Soon becoming more curiosity than ever, I decided to adventure more of my supposed "room" to see what's up.

Huh, that bed sure is tall to match my height. Oh, wait no that's not it, it's _me_ that's as tall as this folding bed.

…

Wait, what?

Just as I thought the strangest of my current situation, I started to finally look at myself. And it only seems to just worsen.

Either I'm was really kidnapped all along and was fucking amputated or that I somehow shrunk to the equivalent of a young child.

"This is really weird. And it feels so real which only makes it worse." I finally spoke. Only to quickly clasp my mouth over my voice in shock.

My voice.

It's…high pitch. Almost feminine.

I immediately checked by loosely patting my nether regions just to make sure.

After a few test pats, I sighed in great relief and slumped my shoulders over my sudden anxiousness.

"It's still there. It wasn't cut off, thank fuck." Subconsciously rubbing my head over how silly I'm being with this.

Only to have my worries set to something else. I don't feel my usual strands of thick hair.

In fact, any source for hair roots seemed to be gone, like I was shaved bold and buttered up by how smooth my cranium is now.

But when I started to explore my lack of hair, I feel some sorts of round bumps. These bumps feel like they could be picked off from how large and swollen they felt, almost like I glued tennis balls on my head.

Are these brain tumours?!

Wait no, I would have been dead by now. Bruce Lee died of a swollen brain, and he's one of the healthiest men out there.

So, what the hell am I touching?

To help sort out my weird priorities, I notice a long rectangular mirror just laying on the wall. Guess nailing it was not necessary.

Mentally slapping myself from my dumbfounded behaviour for playing charades, I casually walked over to the mirror wondering what exactly I look like.

And now I deeply want to believe I was lucid dreaming.

Short stature, big plain eyes, tiny nose. And finally, oh great joy finally, grape-like balls sticking out of my smooth purple scalp. Are you positively, absolutely without a sheer doubt fucking with me?

Right now, as I'm staring directly at my reflection that I so want to toss away like a frisbee out of that god damn window.

Is Minoru Mineta.

And at this point, all the weight of the world is pressed upon me as if a flying time stopping vampiric blondie dropped a steamroller at me. This all came back as a one single thought sprouted from my utterly confused mind.

Son of a bitch, why can't I be Bakugo?! Or Iida? Even Shinso, at least?!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far.**

 **This has been my second attempt at creating an My Hero Academia and I wanted to make a unique setting.**

 **As you can see, I haven't seen or read many people be reborn as considered worst characters. Like that short manga where a Dragon Ball Z fan high schooler suddenly became Yamcha. And that really made me think. If you were somehow reborn as the worst character in a series, what would you do?**

 **Reviews give me life.**


End file.
